


Jeremy Has AIDS

by BasementVampire



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Crack, F/M, HIV/AIDS, Humor, M/M, Squipemy, dying from aids, jeremy has aids, pantsboys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 20:58:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20766854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasementVampire/pseuds/BasementVampire
Summary: Jeremy give Squippo aids





	Jeremy Has AIDS

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PalmTreeTuesdays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PalmTreeTuesdays/gifts).

> Thanks PalmTreeTuesdays for the idea ;)

Jeremy frowned to the Squip. “I’m sorry I think I gave you aids”

“What? You’re a virgin.” Squap hit him on the back of the head for being a dumbass.

“The Joes aka the HOES gave me aids to make the story more interesting.”

Squid started crying. “Am I going to DIE?!”

Michael appeared in a fog of rainbow smoke. “Actually, I’ve been living with aids for five years, Jeremy’s dad gave it to me when I was twelve!”

“The fuck?” Jeremy said. “Why does everyone have aids??”

Just then Squad died. Oops it was fast acting aids.

Jeremy cry. “Now how am I supposed to be cool?”

Michael shrugged “Just do what I did. Bang somebody popular and give them aids.”

“How does that help”

“It doesn’t it’s just funny. I had sex with Rich AND Brooke and bottomed both times. Now they have aids.”

Jeremy smiles. “Wow that’s a great idea.”

“Thank you I have a big galaxy brain.”


End file.
